Shadow Shamanism
A brand of Mana manipulation that is in direct contest with Light Magic. It is a subset of Shadow Techniques. It is practiced, fittingly, by Shadow Shamans Description Shadow Shamanism requires individuals of great power to truly wield it. Unlike Light magic, which requires faith, Shadow Shmanism relies on personal ability and the use of totems, dusts or runes of power. Users cease aging once a certain degree of knowledge and use certain arts that they discover. It is rather self-destructive, as those lacking the necessary power often die because they try to do something outside their abilities. Truly powerful and ancient individuals can do things beyond imagination. While very knowledgeable Shamans may use abilities without special items, they are severely limited when they do so. Most Shaman uses dust to facilitate what they are trying to do. This dust is taken from ground bone and can blind if it gets into the eyes. A Shaman may decide to augment their abilities with an ancient totem the Shadows created for the the Dark Creatures to worship in place of the Light. These are getting very rare recently, as the Administrator Tanith has been destroying them. Runes form an important part of the shamanism, but not as conduits of the power itself. Rather, runes are augmentations of the spells that a Shadow Shaman is attempting. For example, certain runes used in conjunction with a spell to kill another individual. Rather than suddenly dying, the individual will somehow light himself on fire or die of hypothermia in his restaurants freezer. Another example, the Shadow Shaman who is an antagonist of the Utan Migration War, who covered himself in empowering runes, allowing him to do far beyond anything others could do. Shadow Shamans may do far more than mere assassinations or life lengthening. They can call upon the powers of the shadows themselves, control weak willed Dark Creatures, summon powerful Shadows and even go toe to toe with Light Subjugators and Moderators. They tend to be 'flunky bosses' with Dark Creature minions or as the head of cults. Mordern Shadow Shamans prefer to work away from other Shadow Shamans, but keep in touch, mostly to keep others informed of knowledge gained. There is no 'capital' and hierarchy is entirely determined by power. Abilities, Artifacts and Items Certain Shadow Shamans may place powers into items for later use. They also may corrupt artifacts to suit their own purposes as well. This is called Black Alchemy. *Shadow Techniques - a given, a full fledged Shadow Shaman may do these and more, depending on the individual *Wraith Disk - A high ranking Shadow Shaman binds a Dark Creature to a disk. The disk is placed in close proximity to a target, and remotely activated. *Corrupted Weapon - Shadow Shaman corrupts a weapon to become a focus of Shadow Power. They can't permanently kill and Immortal, but can cause massive damage and even delay their regeneration. *Shadow Artifact - Created by Shadow Shamans for the purpose of augmentation. They are created through the corruption of Members Members added during the time of their fame. The Shadow Shaman has endured since before the Chronicle of the Blade Masters, but didn't become notable until the Utan Migration War Era of the Blade Masters During this time frame, Shadow Shamans were not hidden, and often used flashier names to impress enemies and allies alike. *Dark Triad- colloquial name for the three most powerful Shadow Shamans of this time. They fought each other for dominance. **Orphaner Dualshade - Part of three vying for power within the Shadow Shaman circles. **Marquis Blackfang - Part of three vying for power within the Shadow Shaman circles. **Highblood Fragorl - Part of three vying for power within the Shadow Shaman circles, was the one to talk to Ars Mortica about Black Alchemy. ***Neophyte Scarlet Flame - Chief servant of the Highblood. A rare breed of Shadow Shaman. *Reliquary of Black Intentions - A shadow Shaman in the employ of Upper Yard as a thug. *Cat's Shadow Cradle - another thug in the pay of Upper Yard Faceless Wars Many worked for Tloke, which drew the special ire of the Administrators, who now viewed them as a threat, rather than annoyance. These lasted multiple wars. All mentioned were slain by the sixth. *Sunken Star - Raised troops for Tloke among the shadows to augment the fronts against Jaedinar *Black Abyss of Shade's Gates - Helm the first Faceless Dreadnought and died with it. *Crow Doctor of the Pitch - Plague creator that killed nearly a billion in Cameo after the fourth Faceless war. *Death's High Requiem - A Shadow Shaman who corrupted the leadership of many governments by replacing officials with Shadows. Era of the Admirals *The Shadow Shaman - A very ancient and powerful Shadow Shaman under the employ of Erebus Waldron. He was covered in runes of power and used finely ground Fae bone dust. He is faceless, as he gave his face up for augmented abilities. He was the one to discover Wraith Disks and keeps in contact with the top Shadow Shamans. He is considered the most powerful Shadow Shaman living by his peers. Absconded from the final battle and remains at large. *Dancer within the Shade - A female Shadow Shaman, she often works for The Shadow Shaman when he can't be in two places at once. She attempted to kill Green Mustard and his party in Porphyrianty. She failed and may have died. *Ravenbeak - Another female and former student of The Shadow Shaman, she went to Estellion to steal lost technology. Fought with Minverva's moderators. She inherited Crow Docter of the Pitch's will. *Neuro Torren - A member of Heaven's Divide. He is the only known Shadow Shaman to also be able to use Light Techniques Notes Category:Faction Category:Shadow Category:Terminology